1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure transducer. In particular, the present invention relates to an angioplasty pressure transducer and a method for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing angioplasty it is important to determine whether the procedure has been successful and the stenosis has been fully opened for the flow of blood. Various diagnostic tools exist for performing this function.
However, these diagnostic tools are cumbersome to use, requiring complicated equipment necessitating substantial time and effort to set up and use. In particular, endovascular surgeons rarely use a pressure transducer after angioplasty. The reasons for this lack of use include the cost of available pressure transducers adapted for pressure measurements after angioplasty, the time necessary to calibrate devices available for use in measuring pressure after an angioplasty, and the need for reinsertion of a pressure transducer after angioplasty is time consuming and could cause damage to the vessel. In addition, current pressure transducers require fluoroscopy/x-rays to document placement and the most accurate reading is an “enhanced” reading, that is, after administration of a vasodilator, such as IV Nitroglycerin.
As such, a need exists for a method and apparatus allowing a physician to make a reliable and efficient determination as to the success of an angioplasty.